Mine
by XxKitt2412xX
Summary: Rimahiko My first song-fic/oneshot, please be nice :D rated T


**Kitten2412: Hey, guys! This is my first ever song-fic and one shot. I'm so excited! Please be nice and leave comments to help me get better at it, I really would like that. :) This is my Halloween present to you. Sorry if you were hopeing for new chappies for SNG and R but don't worry, there will be more chappies soon enough. So for now, enjoy the story. **

***I do not own anything, all rights go to Peach-Pit and Taylor Swift***

_

* * *

_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back_

His name was Fujisaki Nagihiko, a college student studying the art of dance and basketball, working at a simple cafe waiting tables part-time. He left his hometown for somthing more exciting, something that would appeal to his taste and not his mother's. He never regretted his choice; although, he did feel a little bothered for leaving his mother but, he knew she would understand.

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

My name is Mashiro Rima, I am a simple girl, some may even say "different" from all the other girls in my classes. Sure, I was pretty and sometimes clusmy, but I never thought of love as such a big deal like all the other girls did. I never believed in true love at all. I wonder why people bother with such a thing called "love" in the first place. It's pointless.

"Excuse me,"

I looked up from my table to see such beautiful violet hair and even more gorgeous honey brown eyes staring into my own. I smile a soft smile as I played with a strand of my curly blond hair and noticed that the man, probably 6'0 to my 5'7 frame, was blushing a soft shade of pink as he, in return, smiled. We started to talk after that meeting and soon enough, we were going out.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_  
_As we're lyin' on the couch_  
_The moment, I can see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

We laid down on the couch in his apartment and talked about our dreams and wishes. "Can you believe it?" I asked he played with my hair with one hand and entwined the other with my own. He nodded, implicitly understanding what I meant.

"Yeah, I do believe it." he smiled. God, I love that smile! The smile only meant for me and for me alone.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_

I remember our first date when he took me out to the Kamo river in Kyoto. The water and the view was beautiful. He moved closer to me and brought me closer to him by putting his arms around me which made me blush furiously and squirm under his touch. He laughed at my failed attempt to get away from him; I glared at him with my nastiest glare I could conjure up, and yet he still laughed it off as if it was nothing. I puffed my rosey cheeks out and muttered, "Idiot." He still laughed his stupid laugh and said, "Love you, too."

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Whenever I'm with him I feel like a little rebellious around him. I didn't feel like that sheltered little girl papa would never seem to listen to. He truly is the best thing in my life. And I love him for that.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

Now, we are moving in together and Nagi is helping me move somethings into his new condo that we soon will be sharing. It feels like we can take on the world head on.

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

He learned why I was so anti-social, why my parents fought all the time and the way I felt trying to make them happy again and failing miserably. He told me, "We will never make you parents' mistakes. I promise you that." I just looked into his eyes with my teary ones and embraced him, not wanting to let go.

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothin' figured out_

It seemed that as the good life was starting to become stressful and irritating. There were sleepless nights and countless of things needed to be done; it was so overwhelming.

_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes_  
_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_

Even though we were struggling, I always thought about the way he put his arms around me that afternoon and how warm I felt inside. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt loved.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

No matter what he did, no matter how annoying and stupid he acted towards me, I still feel like a bird let out of its cage.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

All the lights that elluminated the waters of Koma were so thrilling! The beauty of the lights glisten on top of the water made everything seem so peaceful and relaxing. He seemed to notice how happy I was because in just a few seconds, he was right next and he looked me straight into the eyes and he asked,

"Will you marry me?" At first I was shocked, then I was in tears. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said. I just nodded and kissed him.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

He's made everything in my life have meaning again.

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

He came home late, yet again. I was suspicious and grew tired of the sneaking around. So, I finally confronted him. "Were have you been?" I questioned.

"I was working," he simply answered.

"Don't give me that bull!" I shouted. Soon, it turned out to be a full on argument.

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

Then he suddenly said, "Well, maybe I wouldn't be so stressed out if you weren't on my back all the time!" he yelled. I couldn't handle it anymore. I broke down. I ran out, not wanting to see his face, not wanting to hear the words I knew too well. He realized what he had done and ran towards me.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, __cause that's all I've ever known_

Once he caught up to me, I was mentally preparing myself for the end of our relationship. Seeing that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in my case, I was ready for him to leave me then and there.

_Then, you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

Shockingly, he hugged me. He held me tightly and whispered, "Rima, I'm so sorry. You know I love you. I'll never leave you alone."

"Nagi," I hugged him back, really hopeing that this moment wouldn't end.

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._  
_And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time._

He told me, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time." I smile as his hand caressed my cheek.

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

"I fell in love with some jerk's beautiful daughter, and she's the best thing that's ever been mine." He told me as kissed my forehead I just gazed at him and whispered, "I love you."

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_-Months later-_

At the alter, where we took our vows and and made it official. We made it know to everyone who believed in us and to those who doubted.

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_

"Do you believe it?" Nagihiko Fujisaki asked.

"Yeah, I do." I, Mrs. Rima Fujisaki, smiled towards my husband.

_And I can see it,_  
_I can see it now_

You are mine, forever and always.


End file.
